Voltage
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: When Sissy slips into a coma, she gets a vision of the future from a guardian who looks like Mira Zoya, Personification of Moldova. Mira is determined to change Sissy with a trip to the underworld. Bad summary is bad, rated T for use of a taser. Based on 'A Christmas Carol' and songfic of 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire. I just wanted to do something with the song.


VOLTAGE

BY LILY BOOKMARKS

CHAPTER 1

_Sissy's POV_

"_Sissy..."_

I shot up from the black abyss I had fallen into. All I saw was black. The last thing I remembered was electricity coursing through my body and someone attacking me.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked nervously.

"_Sissy..."_

"What? What do you want?" I said. From somewhere above me, a red light shined, and a figure formed in front of it. It had wings, large, black ones. When the figure touched down, I saw someone who looked like Mira.

"Mira, is that you?" I asked.

"Nyet, Sissy human. I am not this 'Mira' you speak of, but Seraphina, the devil's number two. I am here to give you a warning. If you do not change your wicked ways, you will take my place among the condemned."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come with me, and your future will be revealed." she said, and held out her hand. I took it, and a pair of red wings sprouted from my back.

We flew up towards the red light, and came out in a blazing underworld of fire and lava.

"Wh-where are we?"

"The underworld, and your afterlife options." Seraphina muttered. "There are lots of choices. Tending to the obsidian farm, keeping the core alive with souls, or being a footstool for big brother are your prime choices at this point."

"Wait, your brother is the devil?"

"Ivan Braginski himself." Seraphina said with a smile.

"Strange, Mira has a brother named Ivan..." I muttered.

" There are probably some similarities, as my sister Natalya is Death herself. Here we are, the grand palace. This is where I explain who I am and what I do." Seraphina said, touching down on an obsidian palace. She entered, and I followed soon after.

Nothing would prepare me for what happened next.

CHAPTER 2

Violin music was blaring, and Seraphina had her back turned to me. I realized that she was wearing a silky black dress. She began to sing.

"_When big brother's just too busy, _

_and my sister's a bit too much,_

_he calls on me, my name you see,_

_for my special touch._

_To the gentlemen, I'm misfortune,_

_to the ladies, I'm surprise, _

_but call me by any name,_

_anyway it's all the same..."_

She turned towards me, a malicious grin plastered across her face.

"_I'm the fly in your soup,_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe,_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed,_

_I'm the bump on every head,_

_I'm the peel on which you slip,_

_I'm the pin in every hip,_

_I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wiggle and writhe._

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

_this is the life you see, Ivan tips his hat to me._

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_and I do it all for free..._

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_While there's children to make sad,_

_While there's candy to be had,_

_While there's pockets left to pick,_

_While there's grannies left to trip,_

_down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner,_

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it 'Cause there's one born every minute!_

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

_This is the life, you see, Ivan tips his hat to me._

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free..._

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark,_

_and I promise on my candid soul,_

_To do as I am told,_

_Lord Ivan has never seen a soldier quite like me,_

_Not only does her job, _

_but does it happily." _

She grabbed me by the front of the shirt and dragged me around the room

_"I'm the fear that keeps you wake,_

_I'm the shadows on the wall,_

_I'm the monsters they become,_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull,  
I'm a dagger in your back,_

_An extra turn upon the rack,_

_I'm the quivering of your heart,_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start. _

_And it's so easy when you're evil,_

_This is the life, you see, Ivan tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free, Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! _

_And I do it all for free, Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"_

She lifted her fist up towards my face as if to punch me, but glanced at it with sadness in her eyes. She slowly lowered it, but kept me up in the air.

_"It gets so lonely being evil,_

_What I'd do to see a smile, Even for a little while,_

_And no one loves you when you're evil..."_

She looked sad for a moment, but soon plastered the same grin across her face.

_"I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!" _

With that, she punched me so hard I saw stars for a second time today. I blacked out again thinking only one thing:

"I don't wanna go to the underworld! I'll change! I'l change!"

CHAPTER 3

I shot up in the infermary cot, with Mira at my side.

"Wh- what happened? Where am I?" I screamed.

"Calm down, Sissy. You were attacked by an electric shock that was the equivalent of a tazer."

"Can't talk now, I have to spread kindness so I don't go to the underworld when I die!" I screamed, and shot out of bed to go spread kindness.

_Mira's POV_

After Sissy shot out the door, Odd came out from the closet nearby.

"Did the prank work?"

I took the tazer I had used on her out of my pocket and started juggling it. "Hook, line, and sinker." I said maliciously.


End file.
